


Not Me

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Jack, Bottom Jack, Domination, Dubious Consent, Forced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Not Beta Read, Note added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reaper is a dick, Reaper top, Submission, did, spacing fixed, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: Jack intends to fix things with Gabriel. For himself, and for Gabriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~UPDATE 11/7/16~  
> I fixed the spacing so it should look a little better on computers and I checked it on my phone and it looks good on mobile as well! No one is commenting so I don't know the reception I'm getting. I assume it's good? since it has 71 kudos at this time?

_Don’t ignore me!!_

Gabriel fought in the confines of his own mind, caged and helpless in the darkness. He wasn’t the most upbeat person, but this was just ridiculous.

He bristled, watching this monster use what was left of his body, abuse his memories and interact with _him_.

The dark skinned man thrashed every time the Reaper clashed with the Soldier, Every time something happened to his friend, he felt remorse and anger. How could Jack not know it was him? But a thought lingered with him, one he did not like.

Maybe Jack did know.

Maybe the blonde blamed himself for what happened to the Latino; for the bomb.

_The bomb…_

That was Gabriel’s fault. He never should have listened, let alone trusted, that no one, especially Jack, would get hurt.

_He could have died, actually…_

The thought made him almost as sick as what Reaper liked to put Soldier 76 through. Torture and blame were the least of his worries; he’s seen the way Reaper _flirts_ with Jack. The lingering touches, the dark, dirty and dominating thoughts the entity would have about the white haired man.

Reaper was truly sick and sadistic.

He hated every second of being stuck with this beast attached to his name, blaming anyone but himself, lying to everyone.

All Gabriel could do, at this point, was watch the scene that was about to happen in front of his slightly teary eyes. _Dios Mìo._

“Gabe, I-“

The low voice was cut off by a ‘shhh’, and a finger pressed tenderly to his lips, talons and gloves long since removed in this private hotel suite.

“Cariño…” Reaper could feel the anger seething within the mind he had overrun. Truly Gabriel must know that his anger made him more powerful. “You want this, don’t you Jack?”

“I…” Jack seemed hesitant, not that it mattered to Reaper. The dark one would have his way no matter what Jack said, but submission would be the best, easiest and most painful for Gabriel.

“I know… You’re not Gabe.” Jack finally admitted. “But… I know whatever happened to him… It’s my fault. I… I should have been at his side.”

Gabriel wanted to call out to Jack, hold him and simply help him understand it wasn’t his fault. Reaper, on the other hand, had a different idea.

“I see. And here I was, sparing your feelings.” Reaper dropped his need for emotions. There was no need for them anymore, if Jack said he knew. “Then you know what’s coming.”

Jack nodded, unzipping and slipping from his leather jacket. He wore thin under armor, making sure he didn’t over heat, that clung tightly to his still very tones muscles in his torso and arms. A site to behold of an older man, Reaper mused.

Armor and heavy clothes began falling to the floor after the jacket, Reaper’s trench coat, belts and other accessories before they were in just pants and shirts each, the black and red eyes of Reaper staring directly into a still masked Soldier 76.

“Your mask.” As Reaper spoke with an expectant tone, Jack tensed. Gabriel, angry as hell, could tell something was off. Why hadn’t Jack wanted to remove his mask?

“Off with it.” Reaper stepped forward, right hand grabbing at the mask. “I don’t like it.” It was almost a hiss, demanding him to remove it.

So Jack complied, hitting the release buttons that laid over his ears, the item falling into Reaper’s hand, who simply tossed it (rather gently, surprisingly) onto Jack’s coat.

Reaper waited as the rest of the headpiece came off, noting that Jack’s eyes were closed. As the last scrap was removed and tossed aside, the wraith grabbed the man’s chin, forcing him to face him.

“Open your eyes Jack.” An order.

As the eyes opened, Gabriel himself felt his blood freeze in his veins. The man was blind now without his visor. _No wonder he wears the thing constantly…_

“I see… You’re blind then. Everything I do will be a surprise. _Excellent._ ” Reaper sounded much too pleased by that.

“I deserve whatever you give me, honestly. I was never a very good friend,” Jack spoke softly, defeated. Gabriel hated it. He never saw Jack as one to give up hope, especially in himself.

“We have an understanding then. This will not be pleasurable for you. It’ll be slow and agonizing for you.” A nod from the man, signifying his understanding. “Good. Finish getting undressed, then we begin.”

It only took a few moments for Jack to get fully naked and sit on the edge of the bed. Gabe couldn’t help but stare. Jack always had a beautiful body to go with his pretty boy face. He’d forgotten just how glorious Jack could look.

“Hermosa, Jack…” Gabe was able to get out, if only for a moment before he was shoved back, but it was enough to make Jack’s eyes search the darkness of his vision for where the voice came from.

“…Gabe…” He whispered, his left cheek now being cupped tenderly before he was shoved down on the bed, his legs being hoisted up to wrap about a set of wide hips.

It’d startled the man, but before he could react, a hand was gripping the hair on the back of his head, pulling it harshly before teeth were biting along his neck, letting a small gasp and little noises be ripped from his throat.

There was passion, but no love, no lust for Jack. It was all guilt and punishment, though his body couldn’t disagree with his mind more. His body reacted to the violence he was treated with, hands gripping sheets as grunts were wrung from him. His neck, chest and shoulders were littered with dark maroon hickeys, bite marks that were sure to leave bruises and scars in their wake.

Before he knew it, his legs were on the other man’s shoulders and could feel a slicked up member pressing against his entrance. No preparation at all, nothing to help him adjust to it. This is what he believed he deserved. He wondered very briefly how the other had lubed himself up so quickly.

All at once, he was spread open and plunged into, forcing a pained scream from his chest, his back arching as his body tried to move away, though he was held in place with an inhuman strength.

It was rough and painful, and every time his prostate was struck, it was purposely avoided afterwards. It hurt so badly that he thought he might get sick from it. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced and he couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes a moment longer.

They spilled over the edge, but still, Jack did not beg for it to stop. He wanted to redeem himself, for himself, his team and for Gabriel. The Latino man deserved so much better than anything he’d ever offered him, and he was ashamed of himself for not seeing everything when he was young.

This forced sex seemed to go on forever, Reaper pausing when his body was about to release, leaving more bruises, bites and hickeys before resuming his cruel thrusts which was devoid of pleasure for Jack.

Jack was raw, every movement hurt and burned, his hands twisting into the sheets, desperately hoping for the other to finally finish. Maybe he’d leave him, broken and used like a filthy whore. Maybe, which seemed more likely, he’d put a buck-shot through his skull and left him for the maids to take care of.

After another agonizing eternity, finally the apparition came, pulling out and away to watch Jack instinctively curl up and shake. He looked at where he’d spent his seed and was amused to see it trailing out of Jack, though it was mixed with blood. He’d done as he’d came to do. Defile and ruin the ‘Golden Boy’ at Overwatch.

For now, he’d let Gabriel out to converse. Maybe it’ll make things worse for Jack; what a pleasant thought.

As Gabe was released to the world, his inhuman features seemed to dissipate, with the exception of his eyes which still bore black and red.

“…Jack…”

He hated seeing the other flinch at his name, knowing the man was spent emotionally.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jack… I’m so sorry… This… This shouldn’t have happened… I… It’s all my fault…” He slipped into Reaper’s pants, and knelt by Jack who really hadn’t moved much on the bed, though he was most definitely awake.

“It… It wasn’t your fault Jack… Reaper’s been filling your head with bullshit… It… It was my fault… I… I set the bomb… You weren’t supposed to be there…” He didn’t know what to say and didn’t dare reach for the older man.

Jack seemed strong, yet frail. His old age was getting to him, he noted. He’d seen himself recently, maybe last week, and saw he was more scarred, but not any older, but with just a few strands of grey tinting his hair.

“You were never meant to be hurt…” He paused as a thick hand grabbed his own, squeezing it. “…Jack?” He whispered.

“No… No more blame…” Jack was speaking through what was left of his tears and was trying to keep from breaking once more, as though it would protect the shredded remains of his dignity.

“We’re… We’re even. I’m too old for this game anymore, Gabriel… I just… need to know… Was the person who was just here… doing this to me… Was that…” He didn’t have the energy to finish his sentence as he attempted to gently flip himself to look at Gabriel, despite not being able to see.

“…” Gabriel tentatively reached forward, stroking the wet cheek. “No… Not me.”


End file.
